


Völsunga Heist

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren doesn't always find all of Corporal Levi's jokes funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Völsunga Heist

Levi wonders for how much longer Eren intends to sleep.

Eren had fallen asleep many hours ago, before the sun started to set and bathed the room crimson. They are in Levi’s office right now. Levi had had a bunch of paperwork to do. While he usually doesn’t have too much of it given Erwin and Mike handle the brunt of it, and much more efficiently since they didn’t learn how to read and write so later in life as he. He’d allowed it to pile up to the point where it could no longer be ignored. In these circumstances, should they be stuck in Levi’s office, Eren would usually sit either by his desk or near the bookshelves on this couch that they sit on now.

Usually Levi has Eren help out in some manner, be it he undertake some of the paperwork (should that be allowed), neatly filing it as Levi finishes it, fetching tea, or repairing an item of clothing or weaponry be it his or Levi’s, even cleaning, dusting off the bookshelf or washing the window- those sorts of things. All things (Eren included) Levi rather be doing than paperwork.

Today Eren’s task had been to clean and polish their boots. Corporal Levi’s had been spotless already, but some polish would not hurt and after working hard on them (much more hard than Levi had been working on the paperwork), and making tea- Levi’s cup empty, the pot half full as Eren’s cup is. Should Eren make his own cup he always drinks it as Levi does- black. Should Levi fix the tea for them he’ll put some milk in Eren’s (and maybe a little honey depending on his mood and Eren’s behavior), and Eren will always finish his cup then. Levi decides a break in order for them both, they’d settled on that mentioned couch. Eren fell asleep immediately. He’d finished his task. Sitting upright in the beginning but eventually leaning against Levi’s shoulder and sinking lower (Levi had caught him, had eased Eren down so his head didn’t smash into his thighs) now Eren uses Levi’s lap as a pillow, deep in slumber. Levi has to stretch to pull Eren’s legs up on the couch too. Sure he should be waking Eren soon, not assisting him into further comfortable sleep.

Levi had intended to wake Eren not long after, but after taking up a book (he’s not fast at reading but he still enjoys it) and settling his fingers in Eren’s soft hair, what had been bright noon drifted into red darkened evening despite he has to admit, little to no effort on his part.

The book he’s reading isn’t usually what he reads, but because he’d seen Eren reading it and was curious how someone like Eren, who seemed to only care for practicality had been reading not only fiction but a book for children- Levi wondered what was so particularly fascinating in a book of fairytales that Eren would take the time he could be otherwise training to read it.

Levi’s barely a quarter way through but has now learned that it’s not entirely a book suitable for children. He’s almost glad he has it and Eren no longer does, though the horrors they’ve seen and do see beyond the wall- it’s debatable which more terrifying. He can see why Eren likes this book, beneath the terror is valor, hope, and honour… in some cases. And a lesson always needed to be learnt, heeded.

It’ll be night soon.

Levi uses the book to wake Eren who makes a suspicious sputtering noise from what has only been in Levi’s opinion, a tap.

“Wake up, Eren.”

Eren does so with much hesitance, despite the force and promise of more force to be used should he not get into focus soon. He manages to roll onto his belly, rubbing the sleep from an eye, drool dripping onto his arm, onto-

Eren staggers back to the opposite end of the couch, he tipping over the back, cowering behind it. The couch itself not tipping over due to Levi’s immense weight on the other end, despite his size.

Eren is apologizing profusely.

None of his drool (this time) had gotten on Levi. No punishment for a deed not done to be merited. Eren is still not relieved even at this lucky state of affairs. Levi has to call for him for Eren to return to him. Eren is taking all his effort into ceasing his trembling.

“What is it sir? Shall we be heading down to the dungeon now?”

Eren’s face is almost red, as he wipes what remains of his cooling drool from the side of his cheek. He can almost hear Corporal’s _gross_ by his glare alone, expects it but what Corporal says-

“We could be but you’re forgetting something.”

Levi points to his legs.

Eren almost starts, so he’d drooled on Corporal after all-

He shuts his eyes tight expecting a kick, but Levi pulls his ear instead.

“What are you shutting your eyes for? Look. We’re not going without shoes.”

When Eren opens his eyes he sees indeed that Levi isn’t wearing his boots, remembers he isn’t wearing his boots either, and finally pieces together with his memory- for why that is so.

“Ah!”

Though Levi had twisted his ear before, still caught in the pleasant haze of time that’d been his fingers in Eren’s hair only moments ago, he can’t help but bring his hand up now to pat Eren’s head congratulatory, and have his fingers in Eren’s hair again.

“That’s right. Fetch them will you?”

Eren fetches them immediately.

After getting his boots on, is surprised to see Levi has yet to put his own pair on.

“Is there a problem sir? Are they not satisfactory?”

Eren holds up Levi’s boots that are indeed polished to perfection. There was no such thing as a half-assed job to Eren (least of all now, after countless "Redo it. All of it.").

“The boots themselves are not the problem. Maybe you don’t recall with your crappy memory, but just a few minutes ago you deemed my lap a suitable place for a long ass nap. As such you weren’t the only one who decided to fall asleep.”

His legs.

Levi is talking about his legs.

Is that why he hasn’t been kicked? Eren bites his lip to prevent his laugh, but Levi seeing his slight tense in expression, the possible grin-

“Owowowow!”

His other ear is red now.

“Please wait a moment Corporal, I will take care of it immediately.”

Eren gets on his knees before Levi, with some distance, so he can take one leg into his hands, and extend it. Propping the foot on his thigh. Massages Levi’s leg after rolling up the fabric, removing Levi’s socks and doing the same not just to the knees, the calves, the ankles but also his feet and toes. Touch sturdy and all too gentle. How were his legs supposed to wake at this rate? Eren does it repeatedly to both legs, his warm breath or the ends of his hair sometimes brushing against Levi’s skin, he’s concentrating so hard he fails to hear-

“Oi.”

Levi cups one of Eren’s ears in his palms, but doesn’t bother to twist it, his fingers on Eren’s skin enough to rouse Eren into attention. Eren jumps, fearfully belatedly replying.

“I’m very sorry, what is it sir?”

Levi berates him, “Would you after receiving such a massage wish to wake up?”

Eren thinks about it for a minute too long. That book hits the top of his head, less heavier a hit than the first, in Levi’s opinion.

“I do not think so sir!”

“Then, why are you doing it then? You already know well enough what you should do. It’s written in this book ain’t it?”

Eren looks at the book Levi is holding, confused. Thinking harder than before and realising the joke, seeing what the book is-

“Are you trying to tell me your legs are Sleeping Beauty, Corporal Levi?”

This time it does feel like his skull is broken, with how hard the book hits the top of his head.

Levi sets the book aside and removes Eren’s hands from where he’d recently placed them, on his pulsating scalp, replaces them with his own hands, delighted when he feels Eren tremble against his touch. Eren asking, a little too much excitement creeping into his voice, he’d tried to keep it at bay-

“Do you also like fairytales? Is Sleeping Beauty your favourite then?”

Levi runs his hands over Eren’s ears, satisfied when Eren shivers, runs the back of his hand over a cheek, tempted to grip Eren’s chin and just hold it. Thinks of all the mornings he’s had to wake Eren, down in the dungeon.

“It wasn’t bad.”

He does grab Eren’s chin when he hears Eren’s laugh, slight and too warm.

Eren apologises and moves back from Levi’s hands, determined to finish what has been asked of him.

“I shall give it a try. I can’t guarantee it’ll work on you Corporal. You’re not a princess.”

The path Eren’s hands had taken his lips take now, as he seeks to kiss all that he can of Levi’s legs- his ankles, feet. Once again. Settling himself too comfortably between Levi’s knees first before working his way down, eyelashes looking stupidly long against his cheeks when he shuts his eyes for every kiss, sometimes not even bothering to open them on the next one, does this repeatedly, until Levi can’t take it anymore and buries his hand in Eren’s soft dark hair. Already his other hand has undone the buckles of his trousers and pulled his very hard dick out. Levi touches himself, as he strokes Eren’s hair, watches him sink lower, the locks escaping his grasp. Eren’s face almost reverent like it is in slumber as he does what is asked. Levi wonders how far he must be in disciplining this beast if that’s the sort of expression he’s granted now. It’s not bad either.

Eren glances back and away to the hand Levi is using to touch himself. Levi sees the bob of Eren’s adam’s apple as he swallows, hears the sound of fabric on fabric as Eren tries to keep his legs shut.

“You’re right Eren I ain’t the princess. So cut it out with this treating me like one bullshit and do it like you should. Understood?”

Chastened, Eren’s lips are against his skin again, his mouth hungry now as he sucks, occasionally nipping at Levi’s legs, hard, it’s all hard muscle. Hears the slick noise of Corporal Levi pumping his cock, his palm slick with sweat as he watches Eren, whose mouth is harsh, the grip of his hands strong as he licks and sucks where he’s bitten, trying to keep his gaze away from the hand that does not reach once again into his hair. To no avail.

The leg Eren doesn’t hold against him, having switched, having done the job right now, Levi moves to push his free foot against Eren’s belly, his thigh, to Eren’s crotch. Eren couldn’t keep his legs shut. Levi’s grip around his cock tightens at Eren’s sharp cry, as Levi digs his foot into Eren’s clothed erection. Thumb at the tip of his, slick and wet like Eren’s mouth where a bit of saliva drips obscenely from one corner. Eren tries to wipe it away but this time it does land on Corporal Levi, the skin of his knee directly. Levi grinds his foot down harder. Eren clutches Levi’s leg like his life depends on it, his hips jerking upward as he spreads his legs, moaning.

Fuck.

“Eren, how did the rest of that story go?”

Eren’s brow is furrowed, as he thinks not only an answer to the question, but what the words of the question even mean.

It’d not been only a kiss that’d woken Sleeping Beauty.

Eren can’t shut his legs but he tries to at least shut his mouth, despite his panting, gasping as Levi continues to dig his foot in. Levi helps Eren in getting his mouth occupied in something other than drooling on his knee by putting his cock in and having Eren drool around that. Not allowing Eren to take him in aside the tip much to both their displeasure, not until Eren unbuckles his own trousers, and drawing his cock out, clutches at Levi’s ankle as Levi presses his foot there, grinding again, skin on skin, feeling Eren’s hardness beneath his sole, his toes curl at the tip. Allowing Eren to take him greedily, almost fully into his mouth only after Eren has spread his legs as widely as he can against the floor, hips rutting against his foot, his cheek against Levi’s unoccupied knee, across along the inner thigh. Levi slides a hand from Eren’s hair, caresses the side of Eren’s neck before gripping the back of it.

Eren’s moans would be louder if not muffled by Levi’s dick. Levi curves his spine back, dipping forward so he can hear Eren’s desperate noises better, from around the sucking, so he can see, not only feel, his leg pressed against Eren’s trembling body, his cute stomach that he can see half of from Eren’s shirt having rose up, scrunched up, and down to where Eren is rutting himself against his foot. Levi imagines moving his foot now, pulling down the rest of Eren’s clothes and sticking a toe inside, imagines Eren’s back arching for that as he arches for his fingers now. Eren is fingering himself. Since only one of Eren’s hands hold his legs now Levi contemplates actually doing it. But he doesn’t mind this either. Eren sucking him off as he touches himself. Levi had touched himself earlier, when all Eren had been doing was kissing his legs- it is only fair. He supposes he can allow this. And Eren’s face when he wants to cum is adorable, even more so around his dick.

Levi slides both of his hands into Eren’s hair, making Eren stretch forward as Levi holds Eren’s face between his thighs now, coming into Eren’s throat once he feels Eren cry out. Eren’s cum sticky and warm between his toes. Gross.

After Eren swallows Levi’s cum, Levi strokes Eren’s hair as Eren pulls away. Hushed in telling Corporal Levi he’s sorry, he’ll clean up his mess right away it’s just- Corporal’s foot and his hands and his voice had felt really good so... Levi shudders as Eren picks up from the heel his foot, and starts to lick it clean. Eren licks his cum off of Levi’s foot, tongue reaching even between his toes, sucking them, kissing the top of his foot before licking some more, to the back of his ankle, his soft moans even Levi can hear despite the added distance.

Then Eren still kneeling on the floor before him, once more kissing his legs, the inside of his thighs, at his spent cock, inhaling Levi’s scent as much as he can. His fingers resting on Levi’s knees. Some of those fingers had been inside him.

“Oi. Perverted brat.”

Levi had been expecting Eren to deny it, protest it, insist upon his name (that Levi loves to say, would say a thousand and one times should Eren ask him, beg him, kiss him) but instead he receives the reply- “What is it sir?”

For fuck’s sake.

“Come here.”

Eren climbs up into Levi’s lap. Levi wraps an arm around his hips before drawing him down into a kiss. The stars are out when Levi has stolen enough of Eren’s breath and his lips as red as the sky had been earlier.

Eren draws back, out from Levi, gets up, readjusting his clothes as he heads into through Levi’s bedroom to the washroom, from there he brings a basin of water and some towels. Levi is almost scowling at him, it’s he who should be doing this not Eren. The fact that Eren can still move after all that makes him feel old, he is fucking old isn’t he.

Eren washes Levi’s legs and feet before he wipes down himself.

It’d be better to have an actual bath but he’s delayed returning Eren to the dungeon long enough.

Levi readjusts his clothes as Eren finally assists (first the socks) Levi in putting his boots on.

Eren will have to polish his own again another time.

When Eren turns to make it for the door, Levi grabs him around the waist and pulls him back down onto his lap again, seated back on the couch. Levi brings his hands down to spread across Eren’s thighs.

“After I put you to bed, are you going to be awake come morning for once?”

Eren places his hands over Levi’s. Levi swearing when Eren rolls his hips, pressing his rear against Levi’s erection. Levi decides he’s not so old yet. Eren is almost taunting him now, the expression Levi had sought for earlier, unnerving, truly that of a beast that cannot be caged- is finally present, beneath the dark of night.

“I don’t know for sure sir. Won’t you come wake me?”

Levi inhales deeply against the nape of Eren’s neck, his hands at Eren’s hips again, grip crushing. Voice quiet and promising what sounds more to be what will be violence than the embrace Eren desires. Levi feels Eren tremble as he presses his lips to the redder ear-

“If my princess so wishes it.”

Eren isn’t sure if the joke is so funny anymore.

Come early morning he decides it’s really not.

Morning comes only once a day and they are nothing like morning.


End file.
